Talk To Me
by Moonshine Orchids
Summary: Sequel to "Two or Eight?". After the European Preliminaries, Noelani and Miguel become more distant after accusing Barthez Battalion's coach of cheating during the tournament. One doesn't want to believe that their friend is a cheater while the other doesn't know whether to continue the cheating streak his own coach created. Rated T.


" _What the hell was that!" I yelled at him._

 _It was the day after the European Preliminaries and Barthez Battalion ended up winning the tournament much to everyone's surprise. I didn't care for the fact that they won, but something came up that made me feel rather suspicious about the team. The Beastly Cards also thought something was up after someone stole the spare parts for mine and Dominic's beyblades. We were planning to make some minor adjusts before the battle, but that didn't happen. While we reported the issue, they just declined the report out the blue. During the our match, our beyblades were dismantled in the manner of seconds after each battle._

 _That is when I came up with the thought that Barthez Battalion cheated throughout the European Preliminaries. Seeing Miguel acting strange during our encounter wasn't a pure coincidence either. It was a rather strange ploy that he pulled off, but I don't know if he was trying to tricking. After Rubinho's violent outburst against the Beastly Cards and making the decision to quit the team, I wasn't sure if confronting Miguel and his team was the right thing to do. That creep Barthez wasn't around so I thought about confronting his team._

 _Miguel told me, "You are just annoyed that you just lost that beybattle. I thought you were always a good sport."_

 _"How you are a dignified beyblader if you rely on a cheat for a coach?" I asked him._

 _I watched as the blonde haired raised an eyebrow and sneered at me. He really think that I was fucking around with him. It was rather obvious that I struck one of his nerves, but I wanted to hear what he had to say. Natália, Dominic and Yadira looked over at the confrontation between me and the Barthez Battalion beybladers. They stood their right next to me and it was very much equal between both sides._

" _I didn't think that you would be gutsy for calling Barthez a cheat. He is the reason why we were able make it to the World Championships," he said to me._

 _Claude, another Barthez Battalion beyblader replied, "Maybe your coach should've done a better job in coaching your team."_

" _Then we rather lose with dignity if our coach really did a bad job coaching us. Not everyone is that fucking naive to see what really happened," confronted Yadira._

 _Even though it was only Yadira and I who wanted to say much more, the creep in the red-violet suit appear. He wondered what was going on all of the sudden. Miguel shrugged it off and didn't say anything. At the moment Barthez came along, I saw how he acted around him. It seemed obvious that Barthez was manipulating the beybladers of his so-called "team" and treating them like pawns. As distraught we were about losing, creating a scene wasn't the way to go._

" _I'm apologize for the sudden confrontation. Our team will be leaving right now," I lied to Barthez._

 _Yadira, Dominic, and even my twin sister were shocked by the words that came out of my mouth. I walked away from Barthez Battalion without any second thoughts. They didn't know what was going for a moment until they began to follow me. It wasn't going to be easy to confront a team if coach was going to deny everything that happened prior to the match. Despite believing that Barthez planned the Beastly Cards's downfall during our match, there wasn't any concrete evidence we had that proved that Barthez did anything to us. As much I don't like fleeing from any kind of problem, there wasn't anything that we could do about it._

 _I know we weren't the only team that believe that Barthez Battalion wasn't such a squeaky clean team. The Majestics were also sabotaged prior to the final match of the preliminaries. Robert and Johnny strong believed that Barthez was also the reason that they weren't able to make it to the World Championships. Now everyone around the world will believe that two top-ranked European beyblading teams lost to a basically unknown beyblading team._

* * *

Even though it had been mere days since that last confrontation with Barthez Battalion, the only thing they could do was watching the World Championships to see how far they'll go. Noelani and Natália decided to use the time to travel to Madrid to watch the upcoming match that was going to happen. Strange enough, Robert was the one who actually invited them to join him and Johnny to the Spanish capital so they could watch the upcoming World Championships matches. Either way she was still in Madrid with her sister while Dominic and Yadira decided to stay behind and train. At least it was one thing less to worry about.

Noelani dug her hands into her bomber jacket as she walked down the streets of Spain's capital. Natália told her that they have some time to kill before those matches begin. A vacation was probably needed since too much has happened during this last couple of days. Rubinho left the Beastly Cards for good and their coach resigned as he thought that the Beastly Cards will do well. With Dominic being the the de facto leader of the team, there shouldn't be much to worry about. That is what she thought and he was the one who told her to go take some time off. Natália didn't hesitate in joining her to watch any World Championship matches. Plus she was the one who accepted Robert's invitation to watch these matches.

As she approached the bridge, mocha colored eyes focused a familiar short pink haired girl. Noelani had seen her during the European Preliminaries as a part of Barthez Battalion. She was one of the beybladers that didn't even say a word to her or tried to argue that their coach was going to help them win. Approaching her wasn't a solution since she doesn't know that there is still any bad blood between the two beyblading teams.

"Barthez wants me to sacrifice you Pierce Hedgehog. I don't want to do that," tearfully said to her beyblade.

The Dusk Wolvex user could hear those tearful words from the young beyblader. She knew that Barthez was a cheater, but she never thought that the creep would stoop that low. She had nothing against the team, but it didn't seem to be fair that they have a manipulative coach that wants to win at all cost. That even meant trying to create sympathy and manipulating the crowds to adore the new European team. She just walked the other way before her mocha colored eyes met with a familiar pair of bluish-gray colored eyes.

Noelani didn't think that she would actually see Miguel again after her sudden outburst a few days back. As for the blonde haired Barthez Battalion beyblader, he didn't think that he would see her again. The last time they saw each other was when Noelani confronted his team and told them Barthez was forcing them to cheat. He didn't know what to say to her since they weren't exactly on good terms. Yes they have history together as friends as far back since when they were kids.

"You should check on your teammate Miguel. The only thing I want to tell you is that she doesn't want to be victim," said Noelani.

She walked away from him since she didn't have anything else to say to him. Miguel looked over to see Mathilda just standing there by the small bridge. The Dark Gargoyle user wasn't sure why she just ran off all the sudden. He knew that Barthez was going to be mad if they don't come back on time for their battle. Miguel thought about what his friend told him about Barthez. One thing is for sure is that he didn't want to cheat anymore. The problem was that their coach was doing such a good job of making sure the team moves on and winning matches. Relying on him was the only option that they had since there wasn't a way to even disobey him.

Miguel didn't like being in such a difficult situation, but he knew what he was doing wasn't the right thing to do. The only thing that he could do was to comfort Mathilda and go back to the hotel to meet up with the team. Noelani knew that she was there, but she didn't even try to talk to her. He didn't think that she was here just to say anything bad to him. She didn't even mentioned Barthez, but Miguel thought about what she just said about being a "victim". Mathilda wasn't alright with sacrificing her beyblade during today's match.

" _What should I do?"_ he asked.

Like an hour has passed and Noelani was on her way to the stadium. She managed to meet with Natália and the two beybladers from the Majestics. Robert told that they wanted to meet Tyson and his team before they could go their seats. Actually it had been a while they have seen the Japanese beyblader and his friends. Like almost every else that knew the Dragoon user, they were surprised that Bladebreakers decided to go their ways for the World Championships. While walking along with the two Majestics beybladers, Robert and Johnny stopped all of the sudden as they seemed to see someone familiar.

Well not just familiar, but very familiar to the four beybladers. The members of Barthez Battalion were about to walk into their training room. Noelani and Natália thought about what happened to the Majestics during the European Preliminaires. They lost during the finals of their battle in a mysterious way. Just like the Beastly Cards, they also suspect that the other European team cheated their way to the finals. Even though the sisters tried to confront the team, it didn't work so well.

"Don't think we're going to get over the fact that you guys cheated during the European Preliminaries," stated Johnny.

Barthez looked over the Scottish beyblader and told him, "That sounds like far stretch to think that we cheated our way here."

Noelani raised an eyebrow as she heard the older man's response. While Robert and Johnny were arguing with the Barthez and his team, the Dusk Wolvex user looked over at Miguel. He didn't think that they would be seeing each other again after seeing each other by the bridge near the park. If it wasn't for Noelani, he wouldn't have found Mathilda there. She didn't say a word to him or tried to target his coach like the first time around. The Dark Gargoyle user thought that she was mad at him for lying and declining the fact that his team cheated his way to the World Championships. Maybe she had every right to be mad at him, but it wasn't the time to talk about it.

At the moment, Barthez and his team walked passed by the group of four until the door opened. Tyson and the rest of the BBA Revolution team saw the four European beybladers standing outside. Maybe talking to them was the only option that they had at the moment. While taking a seat right next to her twin sister and Hillary, Noelani paid attention to the conversation between Robert and Tyson.

"I remembered trying to expose the team for cheating last time after the tournament ended. I realized that nobody would believe us since there wasn't any evidence that people could see that Barthez Battalion. Plus it would've screwed up with the World Championship lineup if I tried to expose the cheating," stated Noelani.

That is what Noelani realized after the encounter with Barthez and his entire team after the tournament has ended. If someone exposed the team of cheating, it would create a huge debacle of whether to continue the tournament or not. It was at the same moment that Rick and Max from PPB All Starz appeared. Rick, the dark skinned American beyblader told the same thing to the the BBA Revolution. That means that they needed another way to stop Barthez Battalion from cheating, but the only issue was their coach since he has been calling shots during each other.

Maybe there was a way to stop the team from cheating without startling Mr. Dickenson or the BBA. Noelani thought about it for a moment and thought about what Miguel was going through at the moment. She remembered seeing Mathilda by the bridge and talking to her beyblade. The last thing she wanted them and the rest of the team suffer more under Barthez's command.

The older Parra twin said, "Since we can't expose team for cheating, maybe Tyson could convince one of the beybladers from Barthez Battalion that they don't need rely on cheating methods to win their beybattles."

"You don't think I can be convincing too eh Noelani," stated Daichi.

Noelani sighed and replied, "To completely honest, you're not exactly the ideal person who would convince someone Daichi. You are too aggressive and that would do no good."

"When did you become brutally honest Noelani?" asked Tyson.

Natália said, "Let's just say that Yadira's blunt honesty really rubbed on the team quite a lot. Plus I know Noelani wants you to do it because you're the only one that could convince Miguel much easier."

The older Parra twin gently slapped her younger twin behind her back. Noelani didn't want her sister to blab out that she had personal history with Miguel. That goes for the fact that Natália also knew the Barthez Battalion captain too since he was one of their childhood friends. Tyson thought about what the older Parra sister was trying to say and it wasn't exactly a horrible idea. Miguel was the ideal person to convince since he's been the one carrying the burden that Barthez wanted him to carry. That also mean being responsible for his team's actions.

She noticed how stressed and scary he had been looking recently and Noelani nor Natália had seen him like that. Maybe she realized that she was showing more sympathy towards the team rather than excusing them. The way that she saw the European beyblading team defend their coach, it was only out of fear. As much as they wanted to disobey their coach, they were afraid to oppose him and Noelani actually could understand. Barthez wasn't the nicest person in the world to be around and he looked the person that would scare others easily.

"I don't know what your person history is with Miguel there Noelani, but I was going convince him either way that they don't need to cheat any more and they can still play fairly in the came," stated Tyson.

Noelani smiled and said, "Thank you Tyson."

Those were the only words that came out from the sixteen year old Beastly Cards beyblader. Convincing Miguel was probably the only way to go, but she knew that it wasn't the easiest task. For the most part, Noelani actually had faith in Tyson since she thought that he was the kind of person that would get through somebody's mind with such enthusiasm. As much as she wanted to convince him herself, there wasn't really much of a way to do so especially when the World Championships are still going on. All she hoped that it'll go well for the most part.

Right after that small meeting with the BBA Revolution team and the PPB All Starz, they walked out of the room and to their seats. The World Championship matches in Madrid was about to start. Noelani and the others watched intently as each match went by. BBA Revolution and Barthez Battalion were the first team to start off the World Championships. Daichi, the young red haired beyblader from the BBA Revolution team was facing off Mathilda, the young pink haired beyblader that Noelani saw by the bridge. Overhearing the conversation she had to her beyblade, the Dusk Wolvex user thought the worst could actually happen. It was moments later into the battle when Pierce Hedgehog self destructed in the middle of the battle.

"That bastard," muttered Noelani under her breath.

With Daichi winning the match by default and a damaged Strata Dragoon, there wasn't a way for him to move on. Robert and Johnny didn't think that Barthez would stoop that low to cheat. With a vast majority of the audience not knowing how manipulative Barthez was, it was actually better that way. The next battle was between Tyson and Miguel, which was planned by Barthez. It made her stomach churned a bit, but all she hoped that Tyson would get through with the match.

During the first half of the battle, Noelani watched as Miguel hesitantly abided Barthez's orders through a simple headset. It was the only way for Barthez to give any of his beybladers orders through. In the middle of the battle when Tyson starts "insulting" the Dark Gargoyle. He told him that he couldn't play fairly with Barthez giving him orders. Even though the Dragoon wielder looked like he was provoking him, Miguel hesitated at first on whether he should obey Barthez's comment. Eventually his senses went through and tossed the headpiece onto the ground despite having an agitated look. A smile formed on Noelani's face as she thought about the match. While Barthez freaked out, the rest of his team was shocked.

Now the battle turned for the better as it was getting more entertaining. Miguel saw that as he was really enjoying the match. He didn't have to listen to Barthez's orders and figure out what he had to do. The crowds cheered him on and Tyson throughout that entire battle. Unfortunately during the last minute of the battle, he couldn't snag that win against Tyson. Miguel felt slightly disappointed about the loss, but he was actually relieved that he was able to have a fair battle. He was surprised that he was able to keep up with the battle and captured the audience's attention. Their fans cheered him on even after the match came to an end. Barthez on the other hand appeared to be annoyed by Miguel's bold attempt in disobeying an order.

About two or two and half hours later, the blonde haired beyblader decided to take the time to relax for a bit at the nearby . He wasn't going to be leaving any soon since the next matches were going to be in Cairo, Egypt. Everyone from his team went their separate ways to relax. It was also a good time to clear out some of those negative thoughts out of his head. His eyes shifted towards his left and a familiar brown haired girl stood there. She looked very different on with pair of jeans and a knitted blouse. She even wore a nice looking bomber jacket.

"I didn't think that you actually would get my message Miguel," said Noelani.

Miguel said to her, "You know I'm not the kind of person that would decline an invitation Noelani, so you don't have to worry."

"True and I think we need to clear some things up once in for all. The last thing I want to do is call you a cheater when you were never at fault," she replied back.

He nodded simply as he thought what the two of them have gone through. They have known each other for quite some time and by the time they decided to become beybladers, it created a sudden shift. When Barthez became a part of his life and the team's lives, Miguel really thought that they'll make it that far. He felt like an idea for believe that Barthez will help them become champions. That wasn't the case as they had to resort to cheating throughout the European Preliminaries and most of the World Championships. Today's match really changed that thought that he should just have fun during the tournament and don't get so disdained about losing.

"I'm sorry being a jerk to you a few days ago. The comment that you were mad about losing the battle was way out of line," said Miguel.

Noelani replied, "Then I'm sorry too. There were some things I shouldn't have said to you even though I was furious at you."

She couldn't lie to him and not admit that she was at fault as well to whatever happened that day. The fact that they were able to have this civil conversation meant that their friendship wasn't completely broken. Noelani didn't want to ruin her long friendship with Miguel and he didn't want the same to happen too. They initially became friends because of their parents knew each other for such a long time and they met at very young age. Despite that, they became friends either way since they were playmates that had very similar interests. There were times that Noelani treated Miguel as the brother she never had in her life.

"Thank you," said Miguel.

* * *

 **Well I didn't think that it would take me awhile to do a sequel for "Two or Eight?". Maybe I did mention that I was going to do more MiguelXOC one-shots that were related to each other. Either way, I hope you guys read and review.**


End file.
